


Best Unseen

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam 00F
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chall does some Halloween sketching.





	Best Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'costume'

Chall hadn't remembered the date, but by the time she'd finished with breakfast the news-feeds had offered her multiple videos of celebrations around the world. Too bad there was no reason to dress up all the way out in space...

But she could draw, like she had the year before. Sherilyn was the easiest to dress up, at least on paper. Eco wasn't hard to figure out a few things for, either, though putting a sheet over his head to be a ghost was also tempting.

But for Fon, well...

This would be another sketchbook she'd never show to anyone.


End file.
